Mommy Sasuke
by yhaio
Summary: what happen when naruto gets turned into a baby sasuke getting called mommy and sai well you have to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Pleased Read- as you know i rewrote the whole chapter it way better so please read and reivew**

**Yhaio-** yo im back not like I was gone just working on a different story

**Sai-**months you were gone for months you know how lonely I was (pulls out his drawing book)

**Yhaio-** whats that for

**Sai-** im going to show how I felt (makes hand signs)

**Yhaio-**Ahhh! Sai im sorry im sorry can't we talk this out

**Sai-** what you got for me

**Yhaio-** let me think I know a love story with you and naru-chan as the main people

**Sai-**ok but you better have it out by next week I mean Monday got (makes hand signs and walks away)

**Yhaio-**wow someone must be on there monthly

**Sai-**I heard that!

**Yhaio-** hehe anyway you heard that new story everybody look out for it NOW TIME FOR THE STORY!

**sasuke-sai**-16

**naruto**-15

**neji-lee-tenten**-16

**sakura-ino-hinata**-15

**shikamara-kiba-chouji-shino**-15

**SO LETS START**

**N**

* * *

**

* * *

**

Like any other day i got out of bed after throwing his alarm at the wall ('what did I ever do to you' yhaio-I do the same thing) went to the bathroom too shower , and brush my teeth and you can not for get choking on mouthwash.

On my way down stairs he went to the door to find a latter with a with a heart on it. i opened it up

* * *

Dear: Naruto

I am always watching you my sexy little fox

From: Anonyms Sai

P.S I forgot that I wasn't suppose to put my name but I wrote in pen oh well act like you didn't see it see you my foxy

* * *

."that asshole I don't even know how he got in to our high school , act like you didn't it I don't know whose woser him or that teme"

* * *

I was walking to school when I saw who other then Sasuke Uchiha. Let me tell you this person is so freaking rich I am surprise he does not own the world. I ran up to his said and started talking.

"Good morning bastered guess who I got a latter from "I said with a big smile

"HN" was all he said and kept walking

"HN this hn that is that all you has to say te-"the kiss. Just then, I heard a 'sasuke-kun naruto-kun' . (yhaio-yes they both have fan clubs)

* * *

Hey you want to know secret, no! what do you mean no well im going to tell you anyway. Remember how I got that latter from sai , how he likes me well guess who less likes me come on guess it would be the last person you'd think of.

…. I can't wait anymore it sasuke uchiha ya that's right the ice prince him self I got both of the hottest boys in school trying to be my man candy im telling you people dig the eyes

Anyway let me tell you what happened to start this whole mess. Lets see where to start where to start (yhaio comes up in his mind and whispers to him)'yeah that will be a thanks'(yhaio leaves)

Well me and my friend kiba was talking at a table during the dance when…. FlashBack

"Wow the all famous uchiha comes over and talk to us wow naruto hell most be frozen over right now" kiba said while started to laugh.

"Shut it dog boy "sasuke said while giving a glare that shut both me and kiba up.

"Don't you have better things to do like getting chased around by your fan girls or something?" I said while giving him a glare and he laughed "whats so funny"

"You dobe was that suppose to be a glare, I saw a baby do a scarier one then that" he said while starting to sit down.

"What do you want uchiha" kiba said with a growl

"Claim down dog boy I just came to see if naruto wanted to dance with me" I looked over to kiba with a shocked face.

"that must have been the music I heard , because I thought I heard you say you wanted to dance with me" I said still trying got get over what he said ,because even though I act like I hate him I kind of have a crush on him.(yhaio- who doesn't XD)

"That's what I said dobe" he said while getting up and walked over to me and put his hand on my face.

I looked up to him and said a quick "oh"and the next thing I know im seeing black and hearing my name called.

* * *

Sasuke POV

"That must have been the music I heard, because I thought I heard you say you wanted to dance with me" naruto said

I got up and started to walk over to him until I was in front of him and said "that's what I said dobe"

That's when I put my had on his face and he muttered a quick "oh" before he passed out

"NARUTO!" kiba yelled. Then I heard some girl yell "everybody come quick naruto fainted because sasuke touched him" soon as I looked up everyone in the room was around us.

I was getting mad because people kept on saying things like 'I don't blame him for fainting I would have to' or 'im going to kill naruto when he gets up'. It was mostly my fan girls, while his fan girls had already fainted when they saw him laying on the floor .Then I heard a 'move' and saw Iruka and Kakashi.---Brake---

I was sitting in the nurse office thinking about what happened. my plan was ruined I was going to ask him to dance he says yes 'not faint' we dance and I tell him that im in love with him and he says he love's me to 'not faint'.

"Now how am I going to tell naruto that Im in love?" I said that out load shit I hope he did not hear me I turned to the bed to see naruto wide sapphire blue eyes looking at me in shook.Naruto POV

I opened my eyes and looked around the all white room. I wonder where I was at then it came back to me 'I had fainted' because sasuke had touched my cheek. I turned my head to the said saw sasuke sitting next to me.

"Now how am I going to tell naruto that im in love with him?"

'OMG' I did not just hear that I must still sleep(he hits his leg) ok that hurt that means im not sleeping ,but shouldn't I be happy ya I should be happy then it's decide im going to be happy after I get over the shock.

Just then, sai came crashing in to the room , and ran over to the naruto.

"my dear naruto what did that nasty uchiha do to you if he touched you I advice you go take a shower right nowand since you look a little pale I should help you with said shower"

"sai im fine" 'hay that rimed oh look I did it again im a poet and didn't even it' inner naruto clapped his hands and did the happy dance( yhaio-now im doing it hehe)

"well if your ok then I guess I'll go back to dance see you my little foxy" sai winked and left.

"now that freaks gone Usamaki I know you heard me "I turned my head from the door to see sasuke looking at me for an answer.

"Yeah I heard you teme"

"So dobe"

"So what" just act dumb naruto just act dumb and nothing will happen, but it is somewhat hard when he looking at me with that beautiful face, and his eyes when he is not glaring look so deep you can get lost in them and that is just what I did.

"Dobe"sasuke called out watch brong me back out of space

"Huh" I looked in his face to see red is that a blush I started to bust out laughing

"Stop laughing this is not funny," he said turning even redder

"Sorry s-sorry it's just the all mighty uchiha, blushing it's to die for" I said while trying to stop laughing.

"An answer dobe" he said now crimson red" I stop laughing and looking at him.

"I feel the same way, but I also like sai too" I said now almost as red as sasuke.

"So then its war!" sai said coming out of no where

"war it is then" sasuke said and walked out of the door

* * *

'And that's how it started funny how im a kid again and they have to take care of me'

* * *

**NarutoPOV **

"Sasuke-kun Naruto-kun"I turn to see our fan clubs coming our way.

"Let's go now sasuke!" I said while I started to pull sasuke in side the school only to bump into some one.

"Wahts up my little foxy" I look up to see sai on top of me , I turn my head and blush .

"Shut it sai it's to early in the morning for you to be flirting" I said while trying to get up but he wouldn't let me.

"Ah Naruto I'll let you get up as soon as you say you want me and not that Goth loving Uchiha " he said while putting one arm around me, and the other on my butt.

"SAI GET YOUR HAND OFF MY ASS!" I said while pushing him off my body.

"You know you like it Uzamaki,"he said while moving to get up' and you know what I do but im not going to let him know that'

"Back off sai I mean it" sasuke said while giving sai a death glare that could scaer the devil.

"You mean what uchiha he's not yours" sai said while walking up to sasuke looking like he wanted to fight.

"you mean he not mine yet" sasuke said with a smirk

"Ok ok that's enough lets go sai class is about to start" I said while pulling sai away from sasuke, and waving bye.---Brake---

I was sitting in class looking out the window when I felt something on my ass I look over to see sai with that fake smile of his.

"sai your hand is on my ass" I say in a sweet tone.

"sorry my hand slipped" he said with a smirk , and just then I slapped him across the face.

"opps my hand slipped too" I said while I heard the bell ring and got up too leave. ---brake----

Once again im in class looking out the window god im bord all Iruka-senseis keeps on doing is talking.

"Ok class get into partners," Iruka said. '_What! partners for what' _I think.

I turn my head to see all the girls in the class in front of my desk '_this is bad_'. Next thing I know I see girls fighting, and saying things like 'he working with me' or "move you ugly girl he doesn't want you'. (Yhaio-I will lave the rest up to you).

---Brake---Finaly it's lunchtime where I can sit with my friends and not get jumped by girls

I walk over to the table where I saw kiba sitting next to his grilfriend hinata.On the other side of them was gaara kissing neji and lee going off about yohth to sai and shikamaru. While at the end of the table sasuke was talking with shino and that tenten gril.

"Yo whats up," I said while taking a set next to kiba.

"Yo hinata was telling us how you got jumped in class by your fan grils" kiba said while laughing at me.

"Don't remind me if it wasn't for shikamra I would be dead right now"I said while looking over to shikamra who just shook his head and said 'troublesome'.

"But enough about me how was your day?" I ask and everyone said 'good' while sasuke and gaara just 'hn'.

"naruto-kun sasuke-kun sorry to make your day woser but look" hinata said while pointing at the to girls coming our way.

"naruto-kun sasuke-kun we brought this for you," they said while handing us two bottles do soda.

"No thanks I don't like sweet things" sasuke said while turning back around and finished talking.

"How about you naruto-kun"she ask me with a sweet smile I couldn't say no to.

"Thanks "I said while taking the drink and started to open it.

"Wait" I look over to kiba

"What" I said wanting to drink the soda because I was trusty.

"You sure you want to drink that," he said

"Whats the worst they can do to it," I say while starting to drink the soda

"So how does it taste?" tenten ask

"fin-"I tried to say but started to run to the bathroom (Yhaio- you already know what he did in there)"Wow I really had to go," I say as I started to walk back over to the table to see everyone looking at me.

"What are you all looking at" I say while trying to get into the set _'when did the table get so big'_ and next thing I know some ones picking me up.

"Naruto what happened to you, you're so small"tenten said.

**End Chapter**

**

* * *

**

**yhaio-**much better isn't it well chapter 2 should be up soon to scared not to sai meaner then my mom when he gets mad

now press the red botton

(hehe i ment blue)

Byes


	2. Chapter 2

**Yhaio- I am sorry it took me awhile to update but I'm back and ready to write**

**Disclaimer- I do not own naruto: D to much work**

**Yhaio- Big up's to everybody that reviewed love you much i got all good ones**

**keep on reading and reviewing**

**Now let us get started!**

**Flashback**

**"Naruto what happened to you, you're so small"**

**End flash back**

**

* * *

**

**Normal p o v**

"Naruto what the hell happened to you" tenten said while looking at a little naruto who only had a shirt on that was too big.

"Uh-oh you said a bad word" naruto said while pointing one hand at tenten, and putting the other on his mouth.

"Stop playing around naruto what happened" kiba yelled at naruto and watch made him cry.

"See what you done kiba! It's ok naruto-kun you don't have to cry" hinata said while picking up naruto.

"O…ok" naruto said while climbing out of hinata arms and walking over to sasuke.

"What is he doing" hinata said while looking at naruto.

"sasu-twme" naruto said while throwing a punch at sasuke.

"What you call me dobe" sasuke said while blocking the punch naruto throw at him.

"Look at the uchiha fighting with a… how old is naruto now" neji said.

"He's real small I say he's about 3" kiba said

"no way dude cause when we were little naruto was always shorter then everybody" shikamaru said.

"Well why not just ask him," said gaara

"Hay naruto-kun how old are you?" sai asked while pulling naruto away from sasuke.

"Umm…"naruto said while putting his little hand on his chin. "Im this mawny (1)" he said while putting up five fingers.

"So your five" sasuke said.

"No I thwis mawny" naruto said once again putting up five fingers 'and giving sasuke a glare that made everybody 'aw'.

"That means five dobe" sasuke said giving back the glare.

"Stwop cwalling me thwat (2)" naruto said while running up to try and hit sasuke, but sai picked him up by his collar

"Naruto stop trying to fight sasuke, sasuke stop picking on naruto and act your age" sai said while naruto just crossed his arms, and stuck his tongue out at sasuke.

"Dobe!" sasuke said and watch sai get up and leave with naruto. "Where you going" he said.

"To go to the office to see tsunade-sama," sai said

"Well I'm coming to I don't trust you with him" sasuke said and started to walking with sai.

* * *

"So that is what happened" sai said just finishing telling tsunade what happened.

"So where is the brat?" asked tsunade

"He's right here next to sasuke" sai said pointing to sasuke.

"I don't see him," she said

"Oh shit" sasuke and sai said while running out of the room

"I"LL CALL THE TEACHER AND TELL THEM TO HOLD HIM IF HE GOES IN THERE ROOM COME BACK HERE WHEN YOU FIND THE BRAT OK" tusnade yelled so they would here her.

"We already went into every damn class in this school where could he be" sasuke said

"We haven't checked every where there still the girl's gym" sai said.

"Hell no they're going to kill me if I go in there" sasuke said while putting his hands in the air and walking away

"So you want me to go in there by myself , and what if naruto-kun is in there they could be molesting him right now" sai said.

"Hn" sasuke said while starting to walk up to the girl's gym

"So you know naruto wants me right" sai said

"why would he want you when can have me, someone that looks ten times better then you" sasuke said with the most conceited smirk.

"you know naruto-kun was right when he said that you worry about your looks more then a girl dose" sai said.

"I wish he stop saying that only reason he thinks that because I never let anyone touch my face" sasuke said.

"nobody asked for a life long story uchiha" sai said opening up the door to the gym.

"well you got now let get naruto" sasuke said as he walked in the gym, and heard the door close behind him.

" there's no lets it's just you, good look sasuke-kun" sai said from behind the door.

"SASUKE-KUN!" sasuke turned around to see all the girls running to him.

"Sai you bastard open up the door you tricked me" sasuke said while banging on the door.

"Look sasuke there go naruto-kun in one of there arms" sai said pointing to a girl with pink heir.

Sasuke turned around to see sakura holding naruto while running up to him 'shit just my luck it had to be sakura' and be for he knew it he was jumped by all the girls in the room.

"Sai help!" sasuke said as he looked to the door to see sai holding naruto. 'when did he get him' sasuke thought to himself as he watched sai walk away with naruto

"SOMEBODY HELP!" sasuke said.

* * *

Back in Tsunade office sasuke finally came in. his cloths was ripped, heir was messed up and he had a bra hanging off one of his eras. He looks over to see Tsunade and sai laughing on the floor. In addition, little naruto eating a lollypop.

"Shut up" was all sasuke said and took a set.

"ok ok now this is what is going to happen you and sai will take turns taking care of the brat got it , on night he stays with you and the next with sai , you will be allowed to bring him to school with you. I already gave sai the money to go buy naruto some cloths and that is it now get out" tsunade said moving her hand.

"Oh and one more thing orochimaru is working on a way to turn him back" and they left

"I have an idea sasuke" sai said while holding a sleeping naruto in his arms

"What" sasuke said

"Who ever naruto likes the best while we take care of him will be the one who will get to have him when he turns back to normal deal?" sai said putting out his hand

"Deal" sasuke said while taking sai hand

But little did they know that little naruto was awake and planning to make there life's a living hell.

**END CHAPTER**

**

* * *

**

**Yhaio- some what short long story I hope you like it not much changed in this chapter but I wonder if you noticed what is different about the plot**

**Yhaio- ah no good try though you get a cookie**

**Sai- where is it where is it I want cookie**

**Yhaio- no its my cookie**

**Sai-but you said it was mine ( gets drawing book out)**

**Yhaio-would you look at the time sorry got to go BYES! Sai you finish for me (runs out the door and falls down the steps )**

**Sai-(sweat drop) look that was dumb she know her steps is right next to her door well read and review bye (leaves to check on yhaio)**

**Press blue button**


	3. Chapter 3

yhaio-hi everybody I'm sorry that it took me so long to update

sai-you don't seem happy what's wrong

yaio -nothing now lets start the story

Disclaimer -i don't own naruto

READ THIS- as you know i started the story over but this chapter is all NEW and

has a some what LEMON

Chapter 3-

* * *

Normal p.o.v 

Sai was walking into to his house with a sleeping naruto. He laid him down on the chair . and went into kitchen to go get him something to eat.

"Wow this is going to be the longest month ever. Sasuke-kun wants naruto and I want naruto and instead of us trying to when his love where taking care of a baby" he said looking a little more then down.

"but none the less I will win the bet and then little naru-chan will be all mine and the plans I got for him is oh so lovely "

**sai dream**

_"oh naruto I always knew we were meant to be together" sai said as he put has hand agonist naruto cheek._

_"damn it sai if you don't let me down right now I swear I'm going to beat the shit out of you" naruto said trying to get out of the handcuffs sai put on him._

_"OH my little foxy I love it when you talk dirty too me now scream , scream my name out load" sai said as he hit naruto with a whip._

_"Fuck off ,you bastard I'm not doing shit" naruto said still trying to get out of the hand cuffs._

_"again naruto again I want to here more" sai said as he started to hit naruto again with the whip_

End dream

Sai was now laughing a very evil laugh, while calling out naruto's name and humping the kitchen counter.

(lets go and see whats going on with naruto)

Naruto p.o.v

That was a nice nap but that dream was weird , I had a dream that I got turned into a baby, and that those nasty fan girls molested me.

and to make it worst guess who was in my dream sakura man I hate that bitch ,you know what that slut reminds me of bubble gum and what do you do with gum after your done SPIT IT OUT IN THE TRASH!

I told her that one time in front of the whole school and she ran away and didn't come back to school for three week.

But look at me going on again , but what was I about to do again ah! go get some food, so I started to walk to the kitchen when I here my name being called

"ahh naruto more, more" they said moaning

What the fuck please tell me I did not just here that

'You did not here that'

'Kyuubi long time no see where have you been'

In your mind where else

'Smartass old fox'

At least im not 15 in a five year old body

'Oi! are you telling me that was not a dream'

'You'll see kit'

Damn that fox 'get back here kyuubi'

"naruto your such a bad boy"

Oh for fuck's sake who the hell is that

I walk over to the kitchen to see sai with his leg up on the counter and his right hand in the air saying 'faster naruto faster'

"sai you fucking pervert what the hell are you doing" I said but it seems he took it the wrong way.

"yeah naru-chan that's the way to talk" sai said

that's it he freaking molesting me in his dreams I will not stand for this any more , so I walk up to him and kick him as hard as a five year old can.

**Normal p.o.v**

"aw what the hell oh hi naruto-kun" sai in a cool face like he wasn't just cought molesting the blond in his dreams

"Don't hi naruto-kun me, what were you just doing now huh sai can you tell because the way I saw it you was molesting me in your dreams" naruto said with his hands in the air.

"wait naruto-kun your back to your old self!" sai said with one of those fake smiles

"no freaking duh your mind must be a little slow from me fucking your brains out 'faster naruto faster'" naruto said now laughing on the floor from the look on sai face.

"shut up because if I think back to the dream I was seme and you was uke" sai said with a smirk

"just shut up already! So why am I at your place" so sai told him what happened.

"damn that pink slut oh well to late to complain now , hey sai you got any cloths that might fit me?" naruto asked

"yeah I think I still got cloths from when I was little" sai said as they started to walk to his room.

"hey sai what's this !" naruto said pointing to a big toy box.

"Oh yeah the dress up box my mom used to all ways dress me up in girls cloths when I was little I gess that's where I got the belly shirt thing from" sai said as he started to go through the cloths, and pulled out an orange skirt with a black tank top.

"How bout this naruto-kun" sai said.

"no way in hell am I going to where girls cloths" naruto said with pout

"but it all I got unless you want to walk around naked I sure as hell wont mind" sai said with the biggest smirk ever.

"give me the damn cloths and call that bastard" naruto said as he left the room saying a bunch oh colorful words.

* * *

**Sasuke p o v**

I walked in to my house only to 'be jumped' on to.

"Sasuke sasuke your home I was so board with out you here itachi wouldn't plat with me" said a man with blond hair pulled in a ponytail.

"Deidara get off of me itachi help get your boyfriend off of me" I called out.

"sorry I can't hear you!" itachi said 'damn it this is the second time today I got jumped today ,and no body helps me not hat I need help im a Uchiha"

"Want to know what were playing, it involves a blind fold" deidara said 'wait what! Did I just hear him say a blind fold?'

"What was that?" I said with a glare

"I said it involves a bl-"he 'was cut off' by sasuke cell phone.

"Hold that thought," I said some god must like me.

"Hello"

"Sasuke-kun it's me sai you ready"

'Hell ya im ready, im about to be raped here but I cannot say that can I NO'. "hn".

"I'll take that as a yes"

"HN" (on the other line sai sweat drop).

"You know what take that stick from out your ass and get over here! (Beep beep beep)"

"Sorry I have to go to the mall be back latter" I said as I pushed deidara off me 'what uchiha says latter'.

"what about our game" he said as he haled on to my leg 'the things I have to go through'.

"Here take this candy and the key to itachi's study now let go" by the time I handed him the candy he was goon. 'Never I mean never give deidara candy '.

* * *

**flashback**

Itachi sasuke and deidara were walking do the street

"Hey itachi-kun lets go in the candy store," said deidara as he pulled them in.

"Hello may I help you?" a young woman said

"Yes I want ten dollars worth of candy it doesn't matter what it is," he said as he handed her the money.

"Will that be all?" she asked

"Hey sasu-chan tachi-kun you want any thing?" he said

"Itachi do you think it will be ok for him to eat candy?" sasuke asked.

"Yeah what's the worse that can happen" itachi said not knowing how wrong he was.

"Yeah that's all" deidara said.

"Thank you for shopping here have a nice day" she said and gave him the candy.

"You too bye" and before he even got to sasuke and itachi the candy was goon.

"You ready?" itachi said not noticing the look in deidara eyes.

"No I want more candy" said and started to pout.

"You already had candy now let's go" sasuke said pulling on deidaea's arm.

"I said no!" and before sasuke knew it deidara kicked him in his man hood, and sasuke fell to the floor with a hard 'thud'.

"s-sasuke a-are you ok?" itachi asked trying his hardest not to laugh 'poor little brother seems like your not going to be having any kids" and by that time he was on the floor laughing his eyes out.

"It's not funny! Im going to kill him" but by the time sasuke and itachi got deidara was at the counter telling the girl to give him candy or he will kill her (yhaio-this is so true too my little sister did the same thing before).

"Im sorry sir I don't think you need any more candy," she said starting to call 911

"Don't tell me what I need you bitch!" he said and started to climb over the counter

"Stop right there don't move" the cop said

End flashback

* * *

sasuke p.o.v

'Lets just say that even a cop can't stop him once he has candy, and you know how long it took me to walk straight I still feel pain every time I sit with my legs closed' sasuke thought as he left the house.

"ITACHI LETS PLAY GAME!" deidara said

"How did you get that key?" itachi said

"It doesn't matter play with me"

"No I have work to do"

"You said no to me" deidara said and picked up a chair

"Who gave you candy?"

"Sasuke-chan"

'This is bad im going to kill sasuke when I see him'. "I can't play with you right now"

"Then die" and the next thing you chairs and desks were being thorn at him.

End chapter

* * *

yhaio- ok thats it bye

sai-i love this chap

yhaio-well this was a all new chapter hope you like

press the blue button

BYES


	4. Chapter 4

**yhaio**- im back with a all new chapter-

**sai** - so lets get starts

**thak you all who review love you much**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Sai and naruto was standing outside the mall waiting for sasuke. 

"hay sai did you tell sasuke that I got my memory back?" little naruto asked while togging on sai pants leg.

"on it slipped my mind" sai said.

"good cause I got a plain for that teme he's going to be so pissed" naruto said with a foxy baby grin.

"what do you plain on doing?" sai asked now fully listening.

"just watch and see" naruto said seeing sasuke walk up

"hn" was all he said, and looked down to see naruto smiling at him.

"sasuke-mommy!" little naruto yelled ,while jumping on sasuke leg.

Sasuke looked at the little ,chubby naruto like he had a second head '_did he just call me **'mommy'** no I most have thought that'_ he thought to him self,as he started to walk in the mall.

"sasuke-mommy wait fowr mew(2)"little naruto started to run to catch up with sasuke.

Sasuke turned around and looked at naruto "what did you call me dobe?" he said hissed out.

"nani sasuke-mommy" naruto said and looked at sasuke like he was dumb.

"don't I mean, don't! ever call me '**mommy**' again in your life you got that dobe" sasuke said.

"ok teme I wont call you '**mommy**' again ok sasuke-mommy" little naruto said while smirking at the raven.

"I dear you to say that again dobe" sasuke said ,and glared at naruto.

"say what '**sasuke-mommy**" naruto said with a grin

One black eyebrow rose up, and sasuke had an idea " see dobe you don't call me mommy you call me daddy, because when we get together im not going to be the uke you are, so wouldn't that make me the daddy not the mommy huh naru-chan" sasuke said the last part in a baby voice.

"what the hell is up with you people saying I'm uke huh?" naruto said while stomping his foot.

"I knew it!, I knew you had got your memory back, you must think I'm dumb no little kid is that smart , and you know your surely not" sasuke said.

"shut up teme"

"I was right you been playing us for fools" sasuke said while smirking at naruto.

"no just you ,you asshole" naruto said

"sorry I went to go get some ice cream that line was long" sai said while walking to naruto, and handing him a ice cream cone.

"thanks sai" naruto said while starting to eat the ice-cream

"so im guessing the uchiha-prick already knows" sai said while eating his ice cream.

"like this dobe is smart enough to trick me" sasuke said ,while watching naruto walk over to him.

Just then naruto kicked sasuke in the leg so hard that you wouldn't believe that he was five, and while sasuke was bending over naruto smacked him in the face and throw his ice cream in sasuke face and ran to sai.

"come on naruto lets go get you some clothes" sai said and started walking in to a clothing store "oh and sasuke look to your left have fun" sai said while giving one of those fake smiles.

* * *

**sasuke p.o.v**

'_I sasuke uchiha Just lost all my respect, a five year old just slapped me **Uchiha sasuke **, ya I defiantly lost all my respect ,this is most definitely the worst day of my life'_. I looked over to see sai holding naruto.

_'look he's grinning at me and wait ho no, no no no he did not just blow a kiss at me and wink'_ I then heard sai say something.

"oh and sasuke look to your left have fun" he said and started to walk ten times faster in to the store. ' who knew he can walk that fast with them tight pants on I didn't that's for sure' I then turn my head to see at lest 30 girls with hearts in there eyes screaming 'sasuke-kun'.

"oh no stay back I say back you mindless whores!" I yelled but they didn't listen _'I told you they are all mindless whores and now im going to get jumped the 3 time today, but what's the worst some fan girls can do'._

I turned my head to see one of the girls holding a knife and another with hot fudge in there hand _'oh hell they plain on gang raping me and then killing me and take a part of my body home to worship it help! and I mean that in the most uchiha way'._

* * *

**naruto p.o.v**

'ha that what that bastard get ha while im in this body im going to make his life hell and make people think that the all mighty uchiha is crazy'

"so naru-chan what kind of cloths do you wont" I look up to sai ,and put my finger on a chin to think it's a bad habit.

'_I don't know I like those clothes who know girl cloths we're so comfy the wind going up my legs feels so good I think I wont some more of those type of clothes'_

"I like those sai"I sad .

"but that's girls clothes naruto-kun" sai said while putting a frown on his face.

"no shit i look like one so why not where there cloths" I said '_time to bring out the pout and puppy dog eyes'_.

"don't look at me like that fine it doesn't matter anyway, you know now that i think on it you did always look like a gril" sai said with a smile

* * *

Normal p.o.v

"that will be 102.50$" that man at the counter said.

"here you go bye" sai said while giving the man the money and getting the bags.

"hay naruto-kun why did you buy that French maid outfit?" sai said as they left out the store.

"i got some plans" naruto said and then stop to look in front of him.

"what's wrong?"

"look" naruto said as he pointed to some laying on the floor.

"hey it's sasuke-prick" sai said as he ran over to him ,and kicked him to see if he was still alive.

"hn" was what came from sasuke .From what it looked like they took his shirt ,and there was brown fudge all on his chest ,and if you look at his hair there was a peace cut off on the back.

"ha ha ha you got gang raped uchiha I wish I was there to see it" sai now on the floor laughing.

"shut up this is all your fault dobe" sasuke said as he started to get up "look at me my shirt is goon and they even cut my hair im going home lets go dobe"

"you don't tell me what to do teme, now let's go uchiha" naruto said while going to go get the shopping bag.

"sai naruto going home with me and will you get off the floor already" sasuke said while getting the bags and picking up naruto and laving.

**End chap**

**

* * *

yhaio-ok hope you liked it , so in some of the reviews i got you said i should have some one read my sotry before i put it up .**

sai- so if anyone wants to help please say so

NoW PlEaSe PrEsS ThE BlUe BuTtOn


	5. Chapter 5 part 1

**Yhaio**-hehehehe look I can explain you see school started and I was all like nooo! And then I went in to depression

**Sai**-even kakashi can come up with a better excuse then that

**Yhaio-**ouch but anyway I'm back and ready to go WOOT!

**Disclaimer**-I don't own naruto

* * *

Right now sasuke and naruto stood in front of sasuke house, well I wouldn't call it a house more like an insanely huge building I think they call it a MANSION ! 

"why is it that the prick's always get the nice life" naruto muttered as he started to fallow sasuke to the house.

"it's because we have the nice life that where stuck up dobe" sasuke said in matter of fact voice.

"it's because we have the nice life that where stuck up" naruto mocked "your not the only rich one teme I am too but you don't see me walking around with a twenty foot stick in my ass now do you" naruto said with a smirk.

"no but if you get with me we could make that happen" sasuke stopped to open the door "but it wont be a stick if you know what I mean" he said with a smirk.

Naruto crossed his little arms and rolled his eyes muttering curses under his breath as he walked through the door only to see sasuke get tackled to the floor

"sasuke! I missed you where have you been" Deidara yelled in his ear.

"out, now get off of me I done had enough people jump me for one day" sasuke said as he pushed Deidara off of him

"hay sasuke whose the cute little kid ?" Deidara asked , as he walked over to naruto

"that's naruto he got turned into a baby" sasuke said as if it were the normalness thing in the world.

"no way naruto-kun is that really you?" naruto just shook his head "well if you aren't the cutest thing since candy let me huge you" Deidara said bending down towards naruto

* * *

'sorry this is when I come in now I knew Deidara for a long time and there's two things that you do not I mean **do not** let Deidara do one is eat candy and the other is huge you ,he will brake your back and not let go until you can't breath…. 

what you think I'm over doing it well if you don't believe me go ask that poor little boy sitting in the hospital because Deidara thought he looked oh so cute in that Halloween phooh costom poor thing didn't even see it coming

* * *

Just then when Deidara was going in for the kill naruto made a run for it , he moved so fast you hardly saw his yellow blond locks as he moved.

"wait naruto-kun all I want is a huge so lets shear the love!" Deidara said as he ran after naruto.

Sasuke just stood there looking at where the two blonds used to be "how the hell can he run that fast in that little body well he is the captain of the soccer team I guess" he said as he went to the bathroom to go take a shower and cut his hear straight 'damn fangirls'.

* * *

meanwhile naruto was trying to find a hiding place somewhere in the mansion that shouldn't be hard right, wrong he was too short to reach any of the doors.

"damn those fangirls to hell for making me this small" he said as he ran pass an open door wait 'open?'.

"yes somewhere to hid" naruto said as he ran in to the room

"who there , is that you again Deidara I told you that I had to get this work done" a deep voice said as it made it's way towards naruto.

"it's not Deidara it's me naruto" naruto said to the man.

"naruto-kun what happened to you your so small" Itachi said as he picked up naruto.

"fangirls" was the simples answer

"oh" Itachi said walking out of the room to see Deidara standing at the door

"you fond naruto-kun Itachi now let me huge him" Deidara said

"no way I'm not going to be your next huge victim" naruto said as he clang to Itachi shirt

"aw all I want is a huge buddy is that so much to ask for" Deidara said with a pout

Itachi put naruto down and wrapped an arm around Deidara waist and kiss his forehead "I'll be your huge buddy after I'm done work ok?" he said

"really! Ok then " Deidara said as he ran off some place

"you just can't help but love him" Itachi muttered then looked down at naruto "well let me take you to sasuke room seeing how your going to have a hard time trying to get the door open" he said as he picked up naruto and started walking.

* * *

"here we are he's probably in the shower so you just wait here bye "he said as he left

Soon as the door closed a wicked smile spread across naruto face

"time to start the plan kukukuku-cough- aw that hurt my throat "

**E**nd **C**hapter

* * *

**yhaio- i don't really like the chap**

**sai-isn't it just a filler**

**yhaio-yeah thats why i can't it's a cliffy because it's a two parter**

**sai-i get it so after next chapter then will come the big one**

**yhaio-yup so before i go thank you to all who review i love you guys your the best**

**Please push the blue button**

**BYES**


	6. Note

OK people I know long time no type right lol anyway good news school work is kind of slowing down so I will have new chapters up I mean it dude you have my word ( I don't know if you should trust it -_-) but you do have it and a chapter will be put up **YOU GOT THAT …………GOOD**

Thanks for taking your time and reading


End file.
